


so I surrender my soul

by dandelion_weed



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disabled Character, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_weed/pseuds/dandelion_weed
Summary: “Ace has a little brother at Dawn Island, you know,” he decides to tell Izou. The gunner snaps his head up and looks at Marco. “That’s partly why Oyaji wanted to make this voyage. His name’s Luffy. He’s seventeen this year, I think. He’s the reason Ace is a pirate.”---The Whitebeard Pirates are beaten down after Marineford but at least Ace lives.  Now they're on their way to Ace's home village, where a little brother is waiting for his older brother to come home.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 42
Kudos: 643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting a once upon time popular wip? More likely than you think.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

Marco looks down and sees Izou standing near the mast. He leaves the crow’s nest, transforming his arms into wings and takes off. He lands next to his brother with long-practiced ease. Izou’s hair and kimono is already in place despite it being three in the morning. He probably didn’t take them off at all. Although his appearance is flawless, and his back straight ( _ because there is nothing in this world that can beat him down—not anymore _ ), Izou’s eyes are still haunted by the near total destruction of their family.

“Can’t, yoi,” Marco says honestly. “Too restless.”

Izou nods and turns to the sea. “I understand. I feel like abandoning the ship and go hunt down Teach myself, too.”

Marco frowns. “You’re wearing yourself down.”

“Speak for yourself,” Izou retorts lightly, smiling. Then, he turns somber. “It was too close, Marco. Every time I close my eyes, I see Oyaji and Ace and I just want to shoot  _ something _ until I run out of bullet. I felt so goddamn  _ useless _ .”

“All of us did,” Marco says, turning to watch the sea as well. Their freedom. “I was right next to him and my body just wasn’t moving fast enough.”

Izou laughs and it sounds so bitter it hurts Marco too. “Goddamn Teach. Next time I see that fucker, I will mutilate him myself. With my bare hands.”

“I’ll help,” Marco sighs.

* * *

The crossdresser frowns at him. Marco hasn’t slept well—none of them did, but Marco is the worst of them all—and if it weren’t for his devil fruit powers, he would have drop dead a long time ago. Their eldest brother—because that is what Marco is, the first mate and the first son of Whitebeard even though he’s probably older than the man himself—has been pushing himself to the point where his only saving grace is his regenerative ability.

Izou knows Marco carries his guilt like a well-worn cloak. It’s there in his eyes and his gestures and his complete inability to rest because who’s to say fate will let them rest now? That they’ve earned their rest and nothing can go wrong anymore? Marco has these questions in his head and he will not let anybody to share his burdens. And his misery is spreading towards the others. Haruta is brooding more and more ( _ I miss his smiles _ ). Jozu gets into fights that make no sense anymore. Vista locks himself away as if locking away the image of Ace nearly punched through right before his eyes.

All of them are miserable—more so because Thatch with his smile and contagious laughter are no longer with them. Izou would give anything he owns right now just to see that ever-present smile again. Because Thatch can make all of this right again. Because Thatch is the sunshine that brings light into their life and the rain that washes away their heartache. But Thatch is dead and  _ gone _ and Izou is so,  _ so _ tired of being sad. All this hell began because of that backstabbing motherfucker. When Izou gets his hand on him, nothing will save Marshall D. Teach. It is justice for his brothers and father. Marshall D. Teach will not live long if Izou has any say on it.

“Go to sleep,” he finally says. Marco will probably not sleep, just lying there and replaying the past years to see if he’s missed any obvious sign, but at least it will be something. Marco looks at him and smiles. It’s a tired smile, weariness on every line of his face. Izou gives in to the urge and hugs him briefly before nudging him away so he will not see the bright sheen in Izou’s eyes. Marco nods in silent understanding and walks away.

This will be the last time, he swears to himself. This will be the last time he lets himself drown in his grief. When the sun rises, Izou will stand tall and firm, because he is alive and his father and brothers are alive and they will be proud again.

* * *

Marco does not head for his bunk immediately. After he left Izou alone, he makes way to his father’s quarters.

The ship is nowhere near Moby Dick’s size, but it’s enough to carry all of them and give them each personal quarter. Whitebeard’s quarters are less quarters and more infirmary. Although his wounds are nearly healed, his health is deteriorating fast. Whitebeard shrugs away their concern, but as his children, they worry all the same. Their father can no longer stand for far too long, and his coughs are more like throwing up blood these days. It’s weighing on Marco’s mind heavily. Will they never rest?

“You’re still up,” Whitebeard says upon his entrance. Marco shrugs, and invites himself into the room. The machines take up more room than Whitebeard himself, so there’s not much space for Marco to walk and sit beside his father.

“I’m worried,” he confesses.

“When are you not?” His father teases, but his humor disappears quickly. “This will be good for all of us. I know Garp. He is a very honorable man. You saw what he did at Marineford. He will not lead us wrong, not after risking his life and his career for the sake of his grandson.”

Marco nods, because say what you want about Garp, the man never goes back on his word, but his concern is not only that. “Ace is still not waking up.”

“Give him time.” The twinkle of humor returns to his father’s eyes. “You know your brother. He can fall asleep in the middle of a battle at the drop of a hat. Because he knows his brothers will have his back. He’s probably resting now because he knows he’s safe with his family. The boy’s earned his rest after everything he went through.”

The commander sighs and smiles tiredly at Whitebeard. “Why is it you always know what to say, yoi?”

“Well, I am your father. I can’t call myself that if I don’t know my children as well as I do.”

“True,” Marco concedes. “We will arrive the day after tomorrow. I wonder what kind of nutcase is waiting for us. If Ace’s little brother is half as crazy as he is, I can tell this will be our most interesting vacation to date.”

“Gurarara,” Whitebeard laughs faintly. “If there’s anything I’ve learned about those who carry the Will of D, they never do anything by half.”

“Great,” Marco mutters and starts making himself comfortable on the floor beside his father’s bed. Whitebeard looks down at him, a brow raised by half an inch.

“Are you really going to sleep there?”

“Screw it, yoi,” Marco says, eyes closed. “I’m a pirate. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“That’s my son,” Whitebeard says. His pride is ever-present. “I will not save you from your sisters when they come in, though.”

“Dammit, Oyaji. Just go to sleep already,” Marco mutters, and falls asleep with Whitebeard’s laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

Predictably, the nurses hiss and curse at Marco when morning comes. He escapes Whitebeard’s quarters mostly intact and heads to his own room to wash up and get fresh. When he finishes with that, he makes a beeline towards the navigation room and greets his brother and sister good morning.

“How are we looking today?”

“Fast,” Riyo says, and Lark grunts in agreement. “These seas are ridiculously easy to navigate. I can’t really imagine Ace coming from here, but Gold Roger’s hometown is just a few days away from Dawn Island, so eh, moot point. We’ll probably arrive earlier than expected.”

Marco nods. “The faster, the better.”

He leaves after that and goes up to the crow’s nest to keep Izou company for the next hour before his brother drags him to the galley for breakfast. Marco stomachs what he can and ignores Izou’s stare as he makes his exit. He makes his usual round around the ship and keeps count on everyone. There are currently less than twenty five of them aboard the ship. Of the commanders, only Marco, Izou, Haruta, Namur, Vista, Jozu, Rokuyo, and of course, Ace, are present. The others scatter to keep the rest of their brothers in line and not go on a mad rampage against any marine stronghold they come across and hunting Teach’s pathetic ass down.

When Whitebeard expressed his desire to accept Garp’s invitation (there were also threats made should they keep Ace away from his little brother any longer), more than half of them protested. The war has not worn them down that badly, they said. We can still fight and protect you. But Edward Newgate soothed his children and told them that he cannot protect them as he is right now, so he needs time to recuperate and rest, so he can come back stronger and protect them better. 

The commanders accepted grudgingly and fought over who gets to stay with Oyaji, because obviously not all of them can go unless they want to invite another war, this time to the most peaceful seas of all. Marco was left out because he’s to be by Oyaji’s side by default, so did Ace. Izou is  _ brutal _ and Haruta  _ always _ gets his way with everyone eventually. Namur just hopped onto the ship the morning they departed and refused to budge even under Blamenco’s flaming glare. Vista, Jozu and Rokuyo won out of sheer force and bullheadedness.

After everybody’s accounted for, Marco heads towards the infirmary. When he opens the door, he’s not surprised to see Haruta slouching at one corner, broodingly staring at Ace’s still form as if trying to wake him by the power of sheer will alone. Haruta does not smile often, nowadays. He broods and snaps and more often than not can be found by Ace’s side. Marco is not one to mourn excessively over what is gone, because he’s had too many of those to keep grieving, but when he sees both of them like this, he thinks of the days when Haruta, Ace and Thatch raised terror on the Moby Dick and laughter can still be found on their faces. He does not want to think what Ace’s death could have done to Haruta’s smile. Thatch’s almost completely wiped it away.

“Haruta,” he calls out. Haruta does not look up, but his body language says that he’s listening. “Have you eaten breakfast, yoi? Do you want me to bring you some?”

“I’m not hungry,” Haruta says.

Marco sighs and closes the door behind him. He sits next to Haruta, watching their brother sleeping without any particular reason why, just that Ace is  _ there _ and  _ breathing _ . “You can’t keep missing meals. You know what Thatch will have to say about that.”

It’s a low blow to use Thatch’s name, but it gets Marco a response other than dead eyes and flat sentences. Haruta’s posture turns rigid and his knuckles turn white where he’s clutching his pants. Haruta is not small, but Marco can never think of him other than a little younger brother who followed Thatch around with hero worship shining in his wide eyes. So Marco wraps his arm around Haruta’s trembling shoulders and pulls him close. He buries his face into Haruta’s hair, giving what little strength he could provide.

“Don’t waste away, Haruta. Ace is going to wake up soon and it’s going to be alright again.”

Haruta sobs and nods, wiping his tears and snots into Marco’s shirt. Marco lets him.

“Do you think there’s something waiting for us there? At Ace’s home village?”

“I don’t know,” Marco says, “but this hiatus will be good for all of us. Oyaji and Ace need rest, so it’s fair to say everything will be better once we’re there.”

Haruta sniffs and wipes his snot on his sleeve this time. “I didn’t think that Ace would make it, you know? I was so scared. And now he’s here but he’s not waking up. What’s taking him so long?”

Marco smiles and looks at Ace. “Oyaji says it’s because he knows it’s safe, that we’re here and we’ll not let anything happen to him while he’s resting. He went through some terrible things, so he’s taking his time to get those out of the way.”

Haruta tries to snort but it comes out as a sniff anyway. He pulls away from Marco and carefully does not meet his eyes. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m a kid. Is there any food left? I’m so hungry I could eat a sea king all by myself.”

Marco sighs but the smile is hard to keep away. “I’m pretty sure we can catch you one anyway.”

* * *

Ace wakes up that afternoon. He’s silent and unmoving for the first few minutes of his return to the conscious world. He’s lying on an unfamiliar infirmary bed. The ceiling is not like the one on Moby Dick’s. Then he remembers.

It all comes back at once. Ace breathes until it feels like his lungs can’t keep up and he’s deaf to the cacophony going on inside the room, blaring from the machines that are connected to him. Oyaji and his brothers’ faces are at the forefront of his mind, but mostly Oyaji, because the old man is a fool who cannot let go of one no good son and he’s probably dead now, and his blood is on Ace’s hands because his foolishness led to a  _ war _ .

And poor, fragile, headstrong Luffy is out of his reach. Teach is probably tracing Ace’s footsteps now, and it will lead him to Dawn Island and Mt. Corvo  _ where Luffy is _ —

“Ace, calm the fuck down!”

Ace’s panic gives way for sheer relief to pour in the minute he hears that familiar voice. He looks up and sees Marco’s tight face above him, his eyes glistening with worry and there are firm hands on Ace’s shoulders; Marco’s hands.

“Marco,” he croaks out, throat tight. Marco gives him a smile.

“Yes, it’s me, yoi,” the first mate says. He lets go of Ace’s shoulders and sits on the bedside. Ace is finally aware that one of his nurse sisters is present, so he gives Angelica an apologetic smile, because he knows from past experience how stressful it is to deal with him.

Angelica glares at him and thumps his head lightly. “Your heart rate was going crazy, flame-for-brain. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days, I swear.” She straightens up and checks the IV. “I’m getting the others. Don’t tell anyone he’s awake yet, Marco. We don’t need those dolts filling up this room when I’m not done with our idiot second commander.” She glares at Ace next. “And stay put there, Ace. You know I will not be pleased to see you out of bed.” With that, she turns around and exits the infirmary.

Ace watchers her go with a nostalgic fondness, before turning his attention to Marco, who looks as if he’s not been sleeping and eating. “Marco, Oyaji…”

“Alive, yoi,” Marco says this with an exasperated roll of his eyes, but he’s smiling as if he can’t help it. “That’s what you were going nuts about, yea? Oyaji’s still kicking it, Ace. He’s not gonna keel over anytime soon. The Whitebeard pirates are still going strong, so get your ass to work soon. Haruta’s been moping in this room more than he sleeps.”

Ace files away that last tidbit in his mind. “That’s good. I was worried that Oyaji…” His throat tightens again. Gosh, he’s been awake for only a few minutes and there’s already too much to worry about. “Marco, I need to talk to Oyaji about something. Please, it’s important to me.”

Marco frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder. It’s a comforting gesture. “Hey, if it’s important to you, it’s important to the rest of us. What is it?”

He feels so selfish for doing this. He doesn’t deserve their love, but he cannot abandon Luffy to his fate. Not Luffy, the only good thing in Ace’s life until a while ago. Not Ace’s little brother, who is his most important person in the whole world even now. Ace will turn this world itself upside down to keep Luffy safe and happy. Let him be scorned and spit at, as long as that little sunshine does not fade.

“During my fight with Teach, he said something that disturbs me. He knows about my little brother, Marco. I didn’t tell anyone but you and Oyaji. He said he’s going after Luffy soon. He probably said that to rile me up, but he  _ knows _ , Marco. I need to know if Luffy’s safe. I need to get back to East Blue.”

“Well,” Marco snorts, chuckling softly, “It’s a good thing we’re on our way to Dawn Island then, isn’t it?”

* * *

Marco fills him in on what he’s been missing. The wide-eyed gaping look on Ace’s face is unattractive to look at, but oh so amusing. Angelica is taking a long time, probably giving an impromptu report on Ace’s condition to their father. Marco takes what’s offered and tells Ace everything in a soft voice. After he finishes, Ace looks lost. Marco reaches out and puts a comforting hand on Ace’s arm, gripping softly to show his support.

“Gramps did that?” He sounds as if he can’t believe it.

“He did, yoi,” Marco confirms. “He went up against Akainu and disobeyed Sengoku’s orders to stay put. I know you said he’s as crazy as they come, Ace, but nobody can say he doesn’t care about you. Not after that.”

“I know he cares about us, loves us, even, but he’s a  _ marine _ ! It’s all he’s been harping on since I can understand a thing! All he ever wanted was for me to become a bloody marine just like him! He just…he disobeyed a direct order and attacked Akainu? To protect me? That crazy old man!”

Marco does not bring attention to the wet sheen in Ace’s eyes. He’s seeing a lot of that lately.

“So he told you to come to Dawn Island?” Ace asks.

Marco nods, carefully watching Ace’s face. “Told us we’re welcome there, that we should go because there will be a little brother going out of his mind waiting for his stupid big brother. Oyaji thinks it’s a good idea because he needs to recover his strength and you can see your brother.”

“Damn straight,” Ace snorts, smiling fondly. “He’d have probably destroyed half the forest by now if he could. He’s got a ridiculous strength, you know?” 

“Yeah, you told me.” Ace may not blabber much about his brother, protectively hiding what he could about him, but with Marco the reservation seems to be thinning. If Ace could, Marco thinks, amusedly, he’d probably advertise it to the whole world that he has a cute little brother and everything about the little shit is cute as hell because Ace is a doting older brother. But Ace’s reputation, and now his revealed lineage, will bring more trouble than it’s worth if it’s also revealed the son of Gold Roger has a little brother hidden away somewhere.

Angelica enters then, Flo and Tera behind her. Flo bursts into tears upon seeing Ace, but admirably keeping her professionalism until Ace is deemed to be without lasting damage—except for the scar on his chest now. Tera mutters that they have the captain of the Heart Pirates to thank for that. He just appeared when the war was dwindling down and urged for Ace to be brought into his submarine because all of his operating system was there.

Confused and out of choice and desperate to just get Ace out of there, Marco handed his brother to the shadiest doctor to ever exist in the history of piracy. He did not know what happened in the submarine, except when Trafalgar Law delivered Ace back, mummified up to his neck and breathing normally.

“What can I offer you in return?” Marco asked.

Trafalgar’s eyes were unreadable. He looked at Ace as if he’s something wondrous and new. “Keep him alive for me, will you? He is of the D. He’s not destined to die there just yet. He’s a part of something bigger and it will be just a waste to keep one of the major players out of the way. Portgas D. Ace is special, and not because his real name is Gol D. Ace.”

And from that alone, Marco knows Trafalgar also carries the curious name D, because nobody who has no real connection to it can say something like that.

After the nurses left, Marco stands up to leave as well. It’s going to get crowded real soon in here, and Marco has no plan to get caught up in it. Haruta barges in then, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he takes Ace in. Ace raises a hand in wry greeting, a smile stretching across his lips. “Heard you were pining after my beautiful self.”

It’s a testament to their stress level and bond that Haruta does not rise to the bait and instead smothers Ace in a hug that makes him wince. But he snakes his arm along Haruta’s shoulders and keeps him close. Marco deems this part to be private, so he makes for the door. “Ace,” he calls before he’s out of the door. Ace looks at him in question. “Talk to Vista soon, alright? He’s been unbearable these past weeks.”

“I will,” Ace says and Marco leaves them at that.

When he goes up to the crow’s nest, it’s Izou instead of whoever else is in charge that he sees. The man is polishing his guns with absentmindedness that is no longer rare to see on his face.

“Ace’s awake, yoi,” Marco tells him. 

Izou minutely looks up and nods. “Yeah. Heard them shouting about it down there. I’ll visit once it’s less crowded.”

Marco frowns but makes no mention of Izou’s strange action. Instead, he sits beside him and gazes out to the sea around them. Now that Ace is awake, that’s one thing off of his mind. Tomorrow, they will arrive at Dawn Island, and Marco will finally meet the fabled Luffy who has Ace wrapped around his little fingers.

“Ace has a little brother at Dawn Island, you know,” he decides to tell Izou. The gunner snaps his head up and looks at Marco. “That’s partly why Oyaji wanted to make this voyage. His name’s Luffy. He’s seventeen this year, I think. He’s the reason Ace is a pirate.”

Izou is silent for a moment. “There’s  _ two _ of them?” he finally says.

Marco laughs quietly. “If Ace is to be believed. Apparently, his kid brother’s at least half as nuts as he is.”

“Oh God,” Izou says, half horrified and half laughing. “We’re going to have a mini-me version of Ace at hand, aren’t we?”

“That we do, my friend,” Marco sighs, pleasantly relieved at the banished shadows from his brother’s eyes. “That, we do.”

* * *

Ace is already walking around when evening rolls in. With the last of their brothers finally up and about, the Whitebeard pirates decide to hold a little party, because what’s a pirate life without a little entertainment? There is not much booze to go around, but with their father under strict order on no alcohol at the moment, the rest of them have more than enough.

Marco is relieved to see Vista hanging behind Ace and diligently watching their little brother like a hawk. A few months ago, they would have poked at him funny for that, but the close call is a  _ close call _ , and all of them understand how Vista feels. He had been the closest to Ace next to Marco when Akainu almost got to him. If it weren’t for Garp, they would have been burying Ace instead of watching over him right now. Whatever happened during his talk with Ace, Vista’s almost free of his guilt now, because he’s laughing and joking with the others, shoulders no longer sagging.

For the first time in what felt like a long while, Haruta is smiling. It’s not the full-blown, teeth-showing grin, but it’s small and something. Izou sits by Marco’s side and steers clear of the party, but Marco watched him flicking a stray nut to Rakuyo’s ear, so he’s probably feeling festive as well. At the center of it all, Ace is soaking the attention like a mummified sponge, grinning so wide it must hurt. The shadow of guilt is still hanging onto him like a particularly stubborn octopus, so Marco hopes seeing his little brother again will liven up Ace’s spirit. If that won’t work, nothing else can.

Whitebeard watches his children on with eyes full of pride. The war has not crushed them completely. They were beaten down and stomped on, but they rise bravely from that and come back  _ stronger _ . Already, Whitebeard can see their bond strengthened and tempered. Once they come back to the New World, the world will be seeing a new and stronger Whitebeard pirates, and the day could not come sooner.

* * *

“Land ho!” Haruta yells from the crow’s nest, grinning excitedly. He climbs down and approaches his captain and father’s seat—a new one that they set up because it’s not right to not have it. Whitebeard chuckles at the childlike wonders in his eyes and gesture at Haruta to sit on his armchair. Haruta would like to think he’s outgrown that phase where he sits on Oyaji’s lap and listens to stories of the world, but he takes the offer without a second thought. He sits sideways on the armchair, watching his brothers and sisters appearing on the deck one by one. Ace appears to be the most excited of them all, leaning on the rail to get a look at the island he’s raised in.

It’s early in the morning, probably around 8 or 9. The sky is clear and the sun is beaming its ray down cheerfully. It’s an unbelievably beautiful day today, Haruta thinks. It’s almost like an omen, but he thinks nothing of it more. There’s no use in dwelling over the unknown, after all. As a pirate, the best way to deal with things is to face it head on. So Haruta pushes away his dark thoughts and grins at the excited air palpable around him.

“Finally,” Rakuyo sighs. “I thought we’re never gonna be there.”

“Anything we should expect, Ace?” Vista asks, leaning beside the second commander.

Ace noticeably tensed. Haruta does the same on reflex, because whatever puts  _ Ace _ on guard could never be anything good. Marco is silent on Oyaji’s other side, watching their youngest brother carefully. Ace finally turns around to face the rest of them. His face is tight like Haruta’s never seen since Ace puts Whitebeard’s mark on his back. Haruta knows exactly what that face means.

He  _ distrusts _ them.

No, not exactly. Ace does trust them; Haruta knows this in his heart. The thing that Ace is keeping secret from them is the one that put that look on his face. Haruta clenches his fist, pettily angered and hurt all of a sudden.

_ What could be more important than our family? _ He wants to ask. Teach abandoned them and killed a beloved brother of theirs. To Haruta, that is the worst sort of betrayal. Nobody in the Whitebeard pirates should put anything else before their family. Nobody.

“There’s something I’ve been keeping a secret from everybody except Marco and Oyaji,” Ace says, and Haruta’s hurt is soothed a little at the slightly guilty look on his face. “I’ve been keeping a lot of secrets from all of you, I know, and I’m sorry.”

“Ace,” Vista steps forward and puts a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “If you’re talking about you being the son of that man, we’re not angry. We were surprised, sure, but we’re not  _ angry _ . You had your reasons to keep it a secret.”

Ace smiles and shakes his head. “That’s the one thing I’m apologizing for, but this other secret I have is purely because I distrusted absolutely everybody except Marco and Oyaji. Because…because it concerns the one that I love the most.”

Vista frowns and pulls away. Then, a cheeky smile spreads across his lips. “Well, can’t say I’m surprised if that’s the case. She’s on that island, then?”

“Holy shit!” Haruta crows, because even he can forgive Ace if that’s the case. “Ace has a  _ sweetheart _ !”

A ripple of laughter spreads across the deck. Marco and Izou looks highly amused at the red on Ace’s cheeks. Oyaji is laughing merrily, eyes twinkling. The second commander scowls. “It’s not like that. And he’s a  _ he _ .”

They stop laughing, staring at Ace who sighs and rubs at his blushing cheeks. “Up until I joined this crew, Luffy’s literally been my entire world for a long time. When I set out to the sea, I know how dangerous it could be if anyone finds out about him, so I keep my mouth silent. I didn’t tell you guys, and I’m sorry, but I’m only telling you guys now because I know nobody in this ship will betray me, and it’s inevitable anyway.” He looks at them as if daring them to contest his words. Nobody does.

“Ace,” Izou calls out, smirking. “If you don’t get on with it already, they are going to come up with an even stupider idea.”

For a few moments, Ace is silent, staring at the space beyond his feet. Then, he visibly braces himself and finally says, “It’s my little brother.”

_ Well _ , Haruta thinks.  _ That’s anticlimactic _ . Then he gets an urge to giggle uncontrollably, which is terribly inappropriate, so he bites his lip. By Marco’s sideways glare and Oyaji’s indulging smile, he’s hiding it terribly.

“Huh,” Vista says slowly, frowning slightly. He brings up a hand to play with one of his curly moustaches. “We sort of get it, but it’s not really a big deal, right?”

Ace scowls and crosses his hand. “It’s a big deal for me. As Oyaji’s second commander, the danger if anyone finds out about Luffy is already high. What do you think the government will do if they know I have a little brother?”

“Wait, didn’t your dad die way before you were born? And your mom died at childbirth?” Namur asks.

A brief storm crosses Ace’s face, and Haruta thinks he looks  _ guilty _ , but it quickly vanishes and Ace is shrugging. “He’s not my brother by blood. You guys know Garp’s my adopted grandfather. Luffy’s his biological grandson. That’s how I met Luffy.”

“ _ Garp’s _ grandson?” Jozu says, aghast. More than one of Haruta’s siblings look affronted at the mere notion, and the urge to giggle is back to him. Gosh, if only Thatch—

Haruta’s amusement immediately vanishes. The ache is acute and blinding in its intensity. His throat feels tight all of a sudden and his eyes burn. Thatch. How could he forget  _ Thatch _ ? That’s what he’s been missing, isn’t it? He’s keeping himself silent of his opinion because Thatch is not here, because Thatch was the one who always had his back all this time.

It’s been months, and Haruta is still holding onto the hope that it’s all just a terrible nightmare. When Ace was gone from the Moby Dick, Haruta woke up every morning expecting Thatch in the galley, a smile ready and a joke to start the morning with, expecting Ace either halfway through his first plate or already fell asleep on his breakfast. But he’s been disappointed time and time again, until he had to accept the fact that Thatch was dead and Ace was hunting the traitor down. Those months were the worst time of Haruta’s life, even before he met Oyaji.

Haruta does not pay attention to what Ace is saying anymore. He quietly climbs down from Oyaji’s armchair and slips away to make his way down the deck. He goes to his room and locks himself in it. One of the others will get him when they’re docked. Until then, Haruta needs the silence to punish himself for forgetting the brother that he’s worshiped and loved for so long.

* * *

Honorable discharge, the marines claim. Garp the Fist is their celebrated hero for so long that nothing less should be given to him. For all the service he’s done while serving as a marine, it is only fitting to let him retire and enjoy his last years peacefully.

Garp laughed and spit on the ground Akainu was standing on when the man told him of his firing. That’s what it truly was, after all. Garp was  _ fired _ . To save their face, the marines told the world that Garp had been injured severely during the war and therefore, has been relieved of his duty since then. Garp supposes they could have done worse, but it’s degrading that they did nothing more than firing him. The least they should have done was kill him on the spot and claim that Fire Fist killed the grandfather who had lovingly raised him even though he is the son of Gold Roger.

On the bright side of thing, the only powerhouse the marines have left now is Akainu and Kizaru. Sengoku has resigned the day he found out about Garp’s discharge, and Aokiji left after the battle with Akainu leaving him almost completely damaged. Garp personally thought the man would have left either way, because leaving Akainu in charge of Kuzan is just asking for the firework to go off. Well, Tsuru-chan hasn’t left, so there may be still hope for the marines yet, but Garp isn’t counting much on that front. She  _ is _ getting on the years. They all do.

Coming home to the Foosha village is a balm to his wounds, both new and old. The little village is the one thing that Garp can freely claim as home. It is where his grandson is, after all. And home is nothing without Luffy, even his idiot son knows that. Even after Ace left, it is still home, because Garp knows his pirate grandson will always come back to Luffy, no matter what. That is why he took a leap of faith by telling Marco the Phoenix about Luffy and to come to Foosha.

When Garp came home a few days ago, Luffy was predictably both spitting mad and losing sleep worrying about Ace. Garp told him that Ace will be back soon, because of course he will, and  _ then _ Luffy can get mad at him. Luffy was taken with the idea, and spent the last few days bugging Garp about Ace’s pirating activities, which Garp caved into reluctantly because it’s the only way to tide Luffy over until Ace is home. Luckily, Garp followed Ace’s career closely and has at his disposal countless tales of Ace’s ridiculous adventures. At least, until he ran out. So he shamelessly dumped Luffy onto his protective caretakers and visited Makino’s bar.

“You aren’t young anymore, Garp-san. What are you doing drinking so early?” Makino chides motherly. 

“Bah,” Garp says blithely. “I deserve this. Keep them coming.”

Makino frowns, and then pointedly puts a hand on the barrel. “No, only one tankard for you. You are eating a healthy breakfast of my making. Is there anyone making Luffy’s breakfast?”

“Those brats aren’t leaving,” Garp says. “And one of them is a cook superior to anyone in this village, so Luffy’s eating top-class meals until they do. Just give me some meat. I already ate breakfast at home.”

“Meat is not a healthy breakfast food,” Makino says, but obligingly pulls out a slice of it and gets ready to prepare it.

Somebody barges into the bar then. Garp turns around to see Woop Slap’s scowling face. He grins automatically. “Mayor! What can I do for you?”

Woop Slap’s scowl darkens. “There’s a big ship heading this way, Garp. Just thought you might want to know.”

“About time!” Garp’s humor disappears. “They sure were taking their sweet time. Makino, I’ll be back.”

The mayor glowers at Garp. “I thought I was rid of pirates after that red-haired brat left. You just had to bring more of them, don’t you?”

“That red-haired brat is one of the most feared pirates in all of Grand Line,” Garp feels the need to point out as he stands up to make his way to the door. 

Woop Slap is not deterred as he follows behind Garp. “He was a brat last I saw him, so there’s that. Unless he plans to visit anytime soon to prove me wrong.”

Garp laughs and slaps the man’s shoulder good-naturedly. “Admit it. You miss the brat, don’t you?”

“I don’t,” Woop Slap says vehemently. 

At the dock, Garp can see an unassuming vessel not far away. There is no Jolly Roger painted on the sail, as a step of precaution. It’s a big ship, but nothing too rare around these areas that will alert the authorities. And if there’s a movement within the marines, Garp will be notified immediately, because he has loyal men spread all over. Not even Akainu with his shiny new rank as the Fleet Admiral is safe from Garp’s network. Of course, the ship cannot dock for far too long. That will draw suspicion and it’s the last thing anyone needs, really. They’ll have to keep it away for a few weeks at a time.

The ship is closer now, and Garp can vaguely make out a few figures on it. Come to think of it. He needs to let Luffy know before he takes them back to the house. The other brats will flip out if they see foreign people heading their way, and hostile welcome must be expected if that’s the case. Garp still cannot make complete sense of Luffy’s friends, truly. They come from all over the place in East Blue, for God’s sake. It’s a little weird when he visited and he got a sword to the neck for his trouble.

Whatever. As long as it keeps his grandson happy, Garp will let him do whatever the hell he wants. Brat has too little freedom already as it is. The least Garp could do is saying yes to his wishes every now and then.

“Mayor, can you let Luffy know about the guests?”

Woop Slap gives him a dirty look before turning around to walk away. “I’ll send one of the kids to the house. I don’t want any disturbance in the village, Garp, so take them there straight. No dilly-dallying.”

“I get it.” 

Garp sends him off with a smile before turning to the ship that is much closer now. It hits the dock a few minutes later, and when the ship is finally docked, the first to walk down is Whitebeard’s first commander, Marco the Phoenix, followed by the third commander, Diamond Jozu and the fifth commander, Sword Flower Vista. It’s an impressive lineup.

“Garp,” Marco says with a nod of his head. “We thank you for your invitation.”

Cheeky brat. They both knew there were less invitation involved and more threats. “I offered it for the sake of my grandsons. Now where is that idiot? He owes me so much.”

Jozu looks ready to contest that statement, but Marco is already calling over his shoulders, “Ace, you better get down here now.”

It’s been months since Garp last saw him, and it had been a terrible and bloody sight. He couldn’t get the terrifying image out of his mind for the first few nights, plagued by it like a relentless leech hell bent on sucking his blood dry. It had taken a tremendous effort to not splatter Akainu’s brain across the ruins of Marineford. The man almost took one of the few precious things Garp has left in this world. The price of Ace’s worth is not measured by how much Garp loves him alone, it is also measured by how much Luffy loves him, and Garp will be dead and cold before he allows Luffy that anguish ever again.

One brother is already too much.

Ace appears on the edge of the ship, the look on his face almost hesitant. He walks down, not once lifting his head to look at Garp in the eye. He’s still covered in bandage, Garp notices with a tug of his heart. Behind those bandages there will be a scar that will never let him forget how close he was to closing his grandson. He looks slightly pale, and he’s  _ still _ not looking at Garp.

“Hey, gramps,” Ace offers.

Immediately, Garp knows what to say. Or rather, do.

He hits Ace on the head. 

“I told you to call me granddad! Why can’t you do it like Luffy?!”

The commanders are immediately tense, and there are more Whitebeard pirates leaning over the edge to look down. Ace rubs at his head and hisses like an angry kitten. “You shitty gramps! That actually hurt! Did you really just use haki on me?!”

Garp raises a fist threateningly. “Want more of my Fist of Love?”

When Ace pales rapidly, Garp is reminded of those days when he’s nothing more than a snot-nosed brat standing guard over Luffy like a rabid dog. Without thinking much further, he pulls him into a hug, because he’s almost lost this kid. This little thing is just what he needs to keep those fears away. Ace stands rigid in his hold, but Garp does not hold that over him. The time Garp has actually been affectionate so openly can be counted with one hand and one will still have fingers to spare.

“You  _ brat _ !” he hisses, eyes burning, and he doesn’t even care that there are people watching them. Let them see. Garp’s family is far more important than pride and reputation. “Do you know how worried I was? How worried Luffy was? He cried, you idiot. He  _ cried _ .”

That will hurt Ace the most, because the last time Luffy cried that much was when he was seven and the grief of losing somebody he loved for the first time was still fresh. Luffy never did cry that badly again as he was growing up, and Garp knows of Ace’s determination to keep it that way for a long time. But now that promise is broken and Ace has a lot to make up for with his brother. Good. Garp hopes it will keep him from doing anything as stupid again in the future. If anyone can keep Ace alive even in the most unorthodox way, it’s Luffy.

Ace’s shoulders shake. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. “He’s mad at me, isn’t he?”

Garp snorts and lets go, but keeps a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “Like you won’t even believe. He’s gotten a lot more violent. He’s  _ throwing _ things now. Swore he was going to decapitate me when I showed up.”

Ace laughs at that, and like always, when their conversation revolves around Luffy, the tension disappears and there’s only shared fondness and exasperation for Monkey D. Luffy.

There’s a deliberate coughing behind Ace. Garp looks over his grandson’s shoulder to give Marco a dirty look. The phoenix zoan is unrepentant, however, and he smirks when Ace turns to him, scowling and slightly red in the face.

* * *

When the conversation between Ace and his marine grandpa turns noticeably personal, the gawking pirates turn away from the rail to give them privacy. Haruta is among them.

He has not expected the village Ace was raised in to be so peaceful and quiet. Then again, this is the East Blue, but there are no more than curious glances thrown at their ship. That can’t be normal. There is no way this place is that peaceful. Back in the New World, every day is a brand new kind of chaos, brought to you by whoever the hell is stupid enough to challenge Oyaji. This village is awfully trusting. There is a band of boys gathering near the dock, staring at the ship admirably.

Or maybe Haruta is just too used to being well-known and feared.

Another surprise is the emotional moment Garp the Fist showed the minute Ace is within his arm length. All Haruta has known about the man were the things the marines revered him for—which is bringing pirates in, thus his moniker as the Hero. Maybe that feat in Marineford really wasn’t a one-time thing, after all. Ace is really loved by his grandfather, and by their conversation, this little brother as well.

“You’re all welcome to come to the house,” Haruta hears Garp saying. “You can stay the night as well, but we don’t have enough space so you’ll have to squeeze.”

“Thank you,” Marco says. “Some of us would like to stay in the ship.”

“There is a room prepared for Whitebeard, as well. It should be spacious enough for all of his medical appliances.”

“Thank you.” This time, Haruta can tell Marco means it very much. It’s an awfully nice and thoughtful gesture. Haruta has thought that with Oyaji’s size, they would have to keep him in the ship. Pirate or not, even Oyaji can get cabin fever.

“It’s nothing. Just a little token of appreciation for keeping my idiot grandson alive this whole time. Even though I hate that he turned into this pirating business instead of enlisting as a marine.”

“Shut up about that already, gramps. You know I’ll never be a marine.”

“Bah, I know that now. Now, let’s get going.”

Izou approaches Oyaji, watching the man critically. “Oyaji, can you take the walk?”

Haruta can see Oyaji is not pleased to be treated like a handicapped person. He shows this by standing proudly, staring at Izou pointedly. Haruta’s crossdresser brother huffs in slight indignation. “I was just  _ asking _ ,” Izou says. “No need to get all grumpy with me, Oyaji. But Rakuyo and Namur are walking by your sides.” And two show their agreement by taking their place beside Oyaji. Oyaji endures this with nothing more than an exasperated sigh. He reaches out, no doubt to ruffle Izou’s perfectly arranged hair.

Izou ducks away and gives Oyaji a pleasant smile. “I’m sorry, Oyaji, but you know how I feel about people touching my hair.”

“Brat,” Oyaji returns affectionately. Then he starts walking towards the exit, down to the dock. Haruta follows at a more sedate pace. He has no inclination to draw attention to himself, so he decides to take up the rear guard.

“Garp,” Oyaji greets.

“Whitebeard,” Garp says back with equal respect and courtesy. “The walk will not be long. It’s just up the hills and down. I trust that will not be a problem?”

Oyaji grins rakishly. “It will take more than that to send me to my grave, Garp.”

Garp laughs uproariously. “Don’t I know it! Come on, then. Luffy is waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the verdant front of the house, under the bright sunlight, there is a boy, his thin and short arms waving. Ace knows, if Luffy could, he would run to him at full speed, because Luffy never does anything by half. The boy has his hands reaching out towards him, and Ace is running now like he has something to prove.

It has been three years since Ace last stepped a foot on Dawn Island. Even though Moby Dick is a home to him, Dawn Island is full of precious memories of his brothers. 

Foosha Village is not a strange place for Ace, but he rarely came down from the mountain. Most of the time it’s for special reasons, such as Luffy’s birthdays and they usually spent those in the house over the hills, while Makino always visited them in the mountains. The village is uncaring as ever for strange visitors. Not unusual, considering its location. It is cut off from the outside world almost entirely. The fact that it is also Garp’s home is more than enough to deter anyone who wants to cause problems. As Ace walks alongside his grandfather, he looks around and sees almost none of the villagers are paying attention. Only curious children follow them avidly with inquisitive eyes and mischievous smiles.

When Makino’s bar comes into his sight, Ace startles at seeing Makino standing on the steps with tearful eyes. He stops, and is vaguely aware the rest of his family has stopped with him. She still looks the same to him, except for her hair which has grown longer in the years he's gone. She still has no wrinkles on her face, looking as young as she had the last time Ace saw her, but there is a weight on her shoulders which seems to lift the longer she stares at him

And then she breaks into a run and almost knocks Ace over with the force of her tackle. She hugs him tightly, body shaking. Ace hesitantly brings up a hand to wrap it around her shoulders.

“I’m so glad,” she sobs. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Ah. While he was busy worrying about Luffy, he forgot there are other people too who will not take the news of his captivity well. 

Ace hugs her back, because Makino was one of the few people who did not think he was a complete waste of space. Because she once held him when he felt like the world was going to kill him. “I’m sorry,” he tells her sincerely.

Makino lets go, smiling though there are still tears in her eyes. She wipes them away and takes Ace’s face in her small hands. He hears behind him the sound of choking and wheezing. Idiots, Ace thinks fondly.

“You’ve grown so much,” Makino says, searching his face. “You look like a man now. You  _ are _ a man now. Are you really that kid who left the island years ago?”

Someone chuckles, likely Rakuyo or Vista. Ace flips them the bird from behind. On the front, he smiles for Makino. “It’s me, Makino-san. I’m sorry I didn’t send you letters.”

“You sent enough for Luffy,” she teases lightly, even though they both know there were only three letters and the last time was two years ago. Then she lets go of his face and composes herself. “I’m sorry,” she says to Garp. “I lost myself for a second there. I’ll come by the house after I close up. Do you still want the meat, Garp-san?”

“Sure,” Garp says. “I’ll never pass up a meal from you.”

“Okay,” she says, smiling. She gives Ace one last hug before re-entering her bar.

“You know,” Namur starts casually. “He never did deny that he has a sweetheart.”

Rakuyo curses like the sailor he is.

“I will murder you,” Ace says as they start walking again. “That woman is the closest thing I have to a mother. Say something like that again and I will  _ murder you. _ ”

Izou smacks Namur with the butt of his gun. The fishman looks properly chastised.

They walk up to the hills. When they reach the top, and a familiar white house comes into view, Ace’s breath  _ catches _ .

* * *

“I’m taking him outside.”

“Are you sure? That’s  _ Whitebeard _ outside.  _ And _ his commanders.”

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat! He’ll be fine. Ace-san will be there, isn’t he?”

“Guys!”

Three pairs of eyes look down to the smiling boy, a straw hat covering his eyes from the sunlight that is pouring through the window.

“Take me outside, please.”

The blond of the group sighs. “You heard him.”

The ginger haired girl huffs. “Yeah, no need to raise your voice.”

The boy with dark curls lets a smile stretches across his lips. “Well, a Yonko is nothing compared to the future Pirate King.”

“Shihihihihi.”

* * *

Ace is already jogging lightly before he realizes that he’s left Oyaji, Gramps and the rest behind. Well, they understand, don’t they? Ace hasn’t seen Luffy in three years, and the first few months of his voyage is very close to the surface now. The worry ( _ the heavy feelings that he carried like sins _ ) and the sleepless nights ( _ the nightmares that won’t leave _ ). More than once, he had almost convinced himself what a stupid decision he’s making, and almost turned back to Dawn Island before he realized that he was the one who was being stupid. Luffy would just kick him off the island when he found out.

It’s the promise that they made with Sabo and the one that he made with Luffy that pushed him through everything until he woke up in Oyaji’s ship.

Someone calls his name, desperate and joyful.

On the verdant front of the house, under the bright sunlight, there is a boy, his thin and short arms waving. Ace knows, if Luffy could, he would run to him at full speed, because Luffy never does anything by half. The boy has his hands reaching out towards him, and Ace is running now like he has something to prove. The distance between them shortens and shortens until Ace is only a few feet away from his little brother. He drops to his knees the moment Luffy’s in reach. Luffy’s arms encase him in a tight embrace and Ace wraps his arms around him in return, space nonexistent between them.

Ace’s heart is thundering and his throat feels tight. How he misses him. His little brother. His guiding light.

“Luffy,” he breathes the name like the first air he breathes after being under the water for too long. It feels almost surreal to have Luffy like this, in his arms, after three long years of being separated.

“Ace,” Luffy chokes back. His voice has matured, but still the same one that kept Ace’s demons away when everything was too much.

Ace laughs then chokes on a sob, too happy to decide which of the two he’d do. It’s fine though. Luffy’s arms are warm around him, so Ace closes his eyes and remembers days filled with nothing but time spent with his brothers.

_ This _ is coming home. Ace will not trade his new family for anything, but Luffy and Sabo are the lights of his life for so long. The only two people who truly believed he’s worth every single sacrifice that has been made in his name. Sabo’s friendship he gained through mutual agreement and Luffy’s friendship he gained through literally nothing but simply  _ being there _ . Luffy loves him unconditionally as if Ace is someone he’s been waiting for his whole life, as if his whole purpose of living had been to love and cherish Ace.

And he did. He did all of that without asking anything in return. Ace has been marveling over the love that Luffy exudes effortlessly for a long time now. But it feels too big, too meaningful to be put into mere words because they will not do it justice. That love has saved a lot of people too. Ace fell under it a long time ago; back when he was an angry ten years old that trusted absolutely nobody but Sabo. Luffy came along with his smiles and laughter despite the condition he was in, and Ace was  _ captivated  _ by it like nothing else did.

_ “You really like him,” _ Sabo had said one day, loud and teasing but nothing else could be closer to the truth.

Ace had denied it, of course, but Luffy laughed and almost tipped over and Ace was there in an instant to steady him. He burned under Sabo’s knowing smile and Luffy’s sun-bright grin.

And then Sabo died, and half of his heart was gone forever. His brother, his best friend,  _ dead _ . And Ace thought, it was better when he was alone. This pain was not worth it. And then Luffy was there, crying his broken heart out and absolutely wrenching what is left of Ace’s into pieces.  _ I’m the only big brother he has now _ , Ace had thought, brokenly and grasping desperately at whatever string he could reach to keep himself afloat, and he burned with the determination to lift Luffy’s pain.

Ace made two promises to himself that day, one he shared with Luffy, and another he kept close to his heart. He has broken all two of them now.

But here, under the sunlight, the weight of his family’s gazes behind him and Luffy’s warm presence in his arms, Ace is filled with only happiness.

* * *

When they register what they are seeing, Vista takes in a deep breath, his heart beating hard— _ thundering _ —because now he realizes why Ace kept the secret of his little brother’s existence known to a few selected people only. He has always had a bleeding heart for anybody, a direct contrast to Izou’s cold and frozen one that he only gives to those who proved they are truly worth it. But he hears the crossdresser hiss in anger directed at himself for not realizing sooner that there was something else that fueled Ace’s determination.

Luffy is seventeen, Ace told them, but all Vista sees is a young teenager instead of someone on the cusp of adulthood. He has the dark coloring Ace has, and that smile is definitely Ace’s, but his face is softer and kinder, as if a dark thought never passes his mind.

And he is on a wheelchair.

Vista takes in another deep breath. The feeling of his eyes getting wetter and the sobs that threaten to escape is alarming. He has always had a bleeding heart for anybody, sure, but this is something else. He has sympathy, he has pity, and he has mercy. But he has no empathy, and that is what he’s feeling right now.

_ Luffy’s been my entire world for a long time _ , Ace has said, and Vista understands. Vista understands  _ now _ .

“I didn’t know,” Marco says, for the first time in a long while sounding uncomfortably lost.

“I had suspected it to be something like this,” Oyaji says, and there is softness in his voice and his eyes.

The tearful but happy embrace comes to an end. Ace keeps his little brother close, though, hands on thin shoulders and eyes fixed upon the younger one’s teary face.

“Luffy,” Ace repeats, so relieved and so loving. “You’re so big now.”

And then Luffy punches him, right on the cheek.

“You stupid big brother!” cries the little one, tears still spilling over and tracking down his tanned cheeks. “You idiot! What do you think you were doing?! You always told me to be careful! But did you listen to yourself?! No, you didn’t! That’s why you’re such an idiot!”

Vista feels a sense of déjà vu, looking over at Garp.

“I thought you were dead!” Luffy sobs, and the look on Ace’s face is utterly heartbreaking. Vista sees Rakuyo turning away to hide the sudden wetness in his eyes, Jozu’s big hand on his shoulder for comfort. “I thought you were dead for weeks! The newspaper said some admiral got you in the chest!”

“He did, but I’m okay now,” Ace says hastily as he takes his brother’s shaking hands in his own trembling ones. “A doctor fixed me up after gramps saved me. He told you, didn’t he? Gramps saved me, Lu.”

“I only knew that a few days ago,” Luffy admits with a cracked voice. “I’m so glad Ace is safe.” The smile is small and fragile, but shining with unreserved love.

“I’m sorry,” Ace says with complete remorse. “You’re right, I’m an idiot. Forgive me?”

“Silly Ace,” Luffy says, his tears drying up and replaced by a bright grin. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

Vista feels a smile creeping up on his face, heart hopelessly charmed by Luffy’s warm words and easy acceptance and Ace’s utterly adoring look. There is no doubt that these two brothers adore each other to the point of death. Vista has never seen two almost fully grown men show affection as easily as these two do. His brothers seem to agree if the looks on their faces are any indication.

“They are so embarrassing,” Garp grumbles, but there is no real ire to his words. If anything, he sounds affectionate.

“Luffy, I want you to meet my crew,” Ace says, suddenly excited. He turns to them, and Vista grins at the gleam in Luffy’s eyes that resembles the one in his brother’s.

“The biggest one is Whitebeard, Edward Newgate,” Ace starts. 

Luffy’s grin widens. “Your Oyaji,” he whispers and Ace nods with the startlingly similar grin.

“The one with pineapple head is Marco, the first mate.”

Marco does not rise to the bait and instead walks up to Luffy. The smoking blond kid behind Luffy noticeably tenses. Marco pays him no mind and kneels before the little one, offering a soft smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard many things about you from your big brother.”

Luffy smiles. “Is that so?  _ I’ve _ heard it’s hard to get him to shut up when he gets going.”

“It is true,” Marco says over Ace’s offended yell. “But I don’t mind. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time now.”

“Bet I’m not what you expected,” Luffy says, eyes gleaming in amusement. It’s not said self-deprecatingly, amazingly enough. Marco chuckles and stands up to stand on Luffy’s other side. He nods to the blond kid with twirly eyebrows. The kid nods back just as calmly, and Vista marvels at the sheer ballsiness of that single gesture. Stronger men have cowed before Marco for less.

“Ace,” says the blond, taking out the cigarette from his mouth for a moment. “Continue the introduction for later. Get our guests comfortable first. I’ll prepare something to munch on before lunch.”

“Sanji!” Ace stands up with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Because some idiot let himself get captured by the marines,” Sanji snaps, and Luffy laughs like it’s a joke instead. “The others are here too, so prepare your ass for a lecture.”

“Oh damn,” Ace says with a grimace.

Sanji rolls his eyes before focusing on the Whitebeard pirates. “We set up something in the backyard. It’s more comfortable than the living room, I promise.”

“We appreciate it,” Marco says.

“Our pleasure,” the kid says back courteously. Huh. No wonder Ace has an impeccable speech pattern despite his terrible eating manners if these are the kind of kids he’s been hanging around before he became a pirate. Blond kid is a perfect host.

And then Luffy meets Jozu.

* * *

Jozu is uncomfortable. He is so uncomfortable that he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s going to have a stiff back or something.

Jozu is uncomfortable because Ace’s disabled, tiny little brother has decided Jozu is ‘ _ the coolest and awesomest _ ’ (to Ace’s broken heart) and proceeded to ask to be carried, leaving a dejected Ace to carry the wheelchair.

Blond and twirly eyebrows kid is still giving Jozu evil eyes when they sit down on the sheet spread out at the backyard. It’s not like Jozu’s going to drop the kid.  _ No _ . Ace will murder him in his sleep and string up his innards for display if that happens, if he’s reading that look on the fire logia’s face right.

“Luffy, you’re scaring Jozu,” Ace says with a bright grin. “Why don’t you sit with me instead?”

Luffy pouts and earnestly looks up at Jozu. “Are you scared of dropping me?”

“I am,” Jozu answers honestly. He’s broken less fragile things with barely a thought, and Ace’s little brother is pretty high up in his recently revised list of ‘Things I Shouldn’t Touch.’ The teen in his arms is frighteningly thin and small. If Jozu is a lesser man without decades of experience, he would be shaking, because that’s how brittle Ace’s little brother is to him. This almost feels like the earlier days of Haruta’s arrival in the Moby Dick.

The kid’s pout turns into a wide grin that effectively warms Jozu’s heart.

“Then you don’t have to worry! You won’t drop me. Ah, even if you did, I’m not going to get hurt much. I’m much stronger than I look, you know!”

“That is not making me feel better,” Jozu says, but so elated by the unadulterated trust Luffy has in him. 

“You’re funny!” Luffy exclaims happily. “I like you! Do you want to join my crew?”

Jozu nearly drops the kid in his shock. “Your—your crew?”

Oyaji’s eyes are locked on the kid.

“Mm!” Luffy happily answers. “You’re scared of dropping me. Nami said that’s a rite of passage or something. And you’re  _ cool _ ! Na, won’t you join my crew?”

“Thank you for your offer,” Jozu says, still in surprise. “But I have my own crew and we’re family. I can’t leave them.”

Luffy doesn’t skip a beat. “That’s okay! Let’s sit down. You sit first then put me in your lap and  _ slowly _ turn me around.”

Jozu doesn’t need that emphasis. Sanji’s evil glare is giving him enough incentive. He’s seen that kind of look on his brothers’ face when it concerns Haruta and Ace. He sees it in the mirror sometimes. He drops next to Oyaji and carefully maneuvers Luffy’s legs to the front, painfully aware of Ace and Sanji watching closely. He releases the breath he’s holding when everything is in place.

“See! You’re fine!” Luffy says brightly.

Jozu gives in and ruffles the kid’s hair with a smile. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“No problem!” Luffy replies, smiling widely. Then, he throws his hands up. “Sanji! Food!”

“You just ate breakfast! Wait until lunch at least!” Sanji says harshly, but amusingly enough caves not a second later. “I have something in the oven. I’ll get it.”

“You’re the best!” Luffy turns around to direct that smile at Jozu. “He’s the cook in my crew! He makes the best food!”

Jozu sees Haruta curls into himself like a house of cards next to Marco. He sees the brief flicker of torment on Izou’s beautifully painted face and Ace’s freckled one. He sees Vista and Rakuyo’s sad but indulgent smiles for Luffy, and Namur and Oyaji’s eyes. But he puts on a brave front and smiles for Ace’s precious little brother, because Luffy is ignorant to their pain, so he will not punish the boy simply for being his joyful self. Time will heal their scars, eventually.

“I’m sure he is.”

* * *

Haruta feels like he’s going to throw up if he stays any longer.

The memories of Thatch are suffocating him. Coupled with the realization that Ace’s brother is  _ crippled _ of all things, suddenly the day seems too bright and Haruta wants nothing more than to hide from its intensity, jealous of it. He should not pity the boy. Pity means he thinks of himself better than him. He’s  _ sorry _ for him. Because Luffy doesn’t look like somebody who should be confined in a wheelchair. The boy is too enthusiastic, too energetic and happy to be imprisoned by his own useless legs.

He talked about a crew; a pirate crew. Haruta doesn’t know how that works, but he has no doubt if Luffy can walk with his own two feet, the world would be shaking in his wake. He’s Monkey D. Luffy, and Haruta is a division commander of Whitebeard. He’s not so ignorant as to miss the implication. His grandfather is Garp the Hero, and while not well-known, Dragon the Revolutionary is Garp’s only son. Monkey D. Luffy is born to rule, and Haruta isn’t sure how the world will handle it when Luffy does.

But the reality is Luffy’s hidden away in this small village on the edge of East Blue, the farthest it can get from the Grand Line. Even so, Luffy’s smile is a bright thing and Haruta knows he would get along famously with Thatch. They both have the timeless childish charm and a really positive outlook on things.

Haruta misses that.

“I need the toilet,” he tells Marco.

Marco looks down at him with a glint of knowing in his eyes. He nods without asking and Haruta loves him a little more for being so understanding.

The blond, Sanji, excuses himself to get refreshments for them. Marco stops him on his way and nods at Haruta’s direction. “He needs to use your washroom.”

“Sure,” Sanji says and crooks a finger to ask Haruta to follow.

Haruta follows him into the big white house through the backdoor. He looks around and sees that they are in the kitchen. There’s a ginger haired girl sitting on a stool by the big table in the middle of the room. She stands up the second they enter, eyes immediately zeroed in on Haruta with obvious suspicion.

“How is it?” she asks Sanji, though she does not look away from Haruta.

“Swimmingly,” Sanji replies, smiling wryly. “He asked one of the big guys to carry him, but the guy seems to be more afraid for Luffy than of us, so that’s a win. Where’s Usopp?” 

“Somewhere,” she answers vaguely with a shrug. “He got paranoid.”

Sanji turns to Haruta and gives a mildly apologetic look. “Sorry, but one of us is an idiot and you’re gonna have to find the washroom yourself. Second floor, third door to the right. That’s the room you’re going to be staying in, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Haruta mumbles and walks out of the kitchen.

“Was that a guy? You’re not swooning.”

“As expected of Nami-swan! You’re as smart as you are beautiful!”

“I just had to watch how you react, seriously.”

He walks faster, inexplicably embarrassed the girl’s words. He’s grown rather immune to it, and those who meant ill by their teasing usually meets the end of his sword. But it has been awhile since somebody is bold enough to say it within his hearing range.

It really is another world altogether, this village.

He can see the front door from here, across the spacious living room. Haruta snorts when he realizes that the color scheme of the house is white and blue, the colors of the marines. Garp must have been the one who was in charge of interior design. He walks through the living room to the other side where the flight of stairs to the second floor is. He climbs and is on the second floor in a minute. He’s standing at the edge of a hallway with a series of closed doors. With careful steps, he makes his way to the third door on the right.

When he opens it, he sees a queen size bed on the center of the left wall, flanked by two nightstands. Right across the door is a big window that overlooks the backyard. Under it, there is a wooden study table and a chair. A closet is situated next to the door. It is a sparse room with carpeted floor, but seems personal enough that Haruta decides he likes it. He’s probably going to share with Izou and/or Vista, so one of them will have to sleep on the floor. There are enough pillows for a giant sleepover.

He finds the washroom and enters it with the intention of washing his face to get rid of the miserable look on it. He takes one step into it and a dark blur tackles him to the floor, effectively ruining his plan.

Haruta lands on the floor and gets the wind knocked out of his chest. He looks up to see a boy with hanging dark curls staring down at him with horrified eyes and gaping mouth. He is also lying on top of Haruta.

“I,” says the boy, still horror-struck. “Am a great brave warrior of the sea, and I’ve impregnated seventy women in one night and  _ please don’t kill me I didn’t mean it _ .”

Haruta, twelfth division commander of the great Whitebeard fleet, one of the most feared pirates of the New World, remembers his big brother Thatch’s lesson about stranger danger and what to do to counter it when his swords aren’t within reach.

He  _ screams _ .

* * *

When Izou hears the scream, terrible memories resurface, bringing him back to that place. 

For a moment, he’s not sitting with his father and brothers. Instead, he’s standing over Thatch’s unmoving body. The slow panic that worked itself up to his head, the soundless scream he lets out and the utter  _ horror _ that he felt, it all plays out so vividly. Because comprehending Thatch’s death had been a slow process but so,  _ so _ real and cutting.

While Izou is frozen and flooded with terrors of his nights and being  _ useless _ , Marco wastes not a second. He turns his arms into wings and flies up, with murder in his eyes, to the second floor where Haruta’s scream is still ringing like death bells. Izou stands up and runs for the backdoor where he saw Haruta disappeared into with the blond kid. Vista and Rakuyo are only a step behind him. He sees Sanji looking up with the same serene air he had while talking to Marco and Izou  _ hates _ it, but he continues on his way—all the way up to the second floor. He hears the sound of glass shattering and falling as they enter the living room, and there’s no word to describe his sudden violent desire to see Marco ripping apart whichever son of a bitch that tries to harm their little brother.

At the end of the hallway, a door is open. Izou makes a run for it, barely stopping to fix his appearance. As they enter the room with great haste and weapons blazing, Izou’s eyes immediately take in the scene he walks into.

There’s Haruta on the left side of the room, plastered to the wall with a crazed look on his face. Marco is on the opposite side, blue talons shot up to cage a boy with black curls and strangely long nose by his neck. He…doesn’t look like a marine. Izou ignores that in favor of getting to Haruta’s side. He approaches his little brother and immediately takes him by his shoulders to inspect him for any signs of injury. They’re gonna have to call Angelica if Haruta’s hurt. Finding not one scratch on him, Izou lets out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Vista and Rakuyo approach the boy and Marco, Vista making a great show of swinging his swords and Rakuyo putting a lot of effort to make his scowl as unpleasant as possible. Marco is still not letting up, eyes steady on the boy as if he’s a great threat rather than what obviously is an island boy.

Izou should scold them for that, mock them, even, because the boy is obviously scared out of his mind and choking at the talon around his neck, but the adrenaline rush is still running through his veins, Haruta’s scream still singing a terrible symphony in his ears.

“What happened?” he asks instead.

Haruta’s eyes flick in his direction. He’s lost that crazed look, and Izou’s eyes narrow when he looks progressively embarrassed as the seconds tick by.

“Haruta,” he says, a warning, a reminder of what’s to come if Haruta says the wrong thing.

“He…landed on top of me?”

Izou is not missing the way Vista, Rakuyo and Marco (if you know where to look) stiffen as if a great force itself has forced its way into the room.

“On your heels,” he says to his little brother, and it’s not a fucking suggestion.

* * *

Haruta is so mortified that his body hasn’t twitched a muscle since his brothers came barging in with their weapons blazing. Or in Marco’s case, setting himself ablaze.

Izou is pacing back and forth in front of him, stopping once in a while to point a finger at a sitting Haruta and the other guy beside him to get his point across. Haruta could just strangle the moron beside him and he wouldn’t feel a pinch of remorse at all. It’s his fault he is in this embarrassing predicament.

Marco is leaning on the wall on Haruta’s left, watching with a sleepy expression as if he hadn’t just came bursting in through the window with his limbs on blue fire and a manic glint in his eyes, his talons shot forward as if ready to shred any unrepentant sinner. Haruta had felt so grateful for Marco’s arrival, because he caught the guy on top of Haruta in his talons and pinned him to the opposite wall. Haruta had just collected himself to watch Marco and his assailant with wide eyes when the door cracked open, Izou, Vista and Rakuyo standing in the doorway.

Somewhere in the middle of Izou’s rant, Ace showed up with the ginger haired girl, Nami.

“Why were you even screaming, yoi?” Marco mercifully cuts Izou off. The gunner looks rather out of steam and Haruta realizes he’s been going on for almost 15 minutes.

“He said something weird,” Haruta says in defense. “And I just—reacted on instinct, I guess. Thatch taught me about it.”

“I thought we all agreed that Thatch was not to be trusted under many circumstances,” Marco says, and hah, that was a pathetic attempt of being funny.

“I am so sorry,” whimpers the boy, for the last twentieth time. “I swear, it came out of my mouth accidentally. I didn’t mean anything by it. I panicked.”

“ _ You _ panicked?” Haruta says, scowling. “ _ I _ was scared.”

“Why were you scared?” Is that whining? Haruta thinks he’s whining. “You’re a big bad pirate from the New World. I’m just some island boy that never left East Blue’s waters.”

“Shut up,” Haruta snaps, heat invading his cheeks. 

“ _ Weirdo _ .”

“ _ Girly _ .”

“You want a fight?! I’ll give you a fight!”

“Silent,” Izou says and Haruta automatically closes his mouth. When Izou uses  _ that _ voice, it is best for one to obey. The consequence will be severe to anyone who doesn’t. The boy whimpers once again, and Haruta just wants to kick something because he can’t believe he let this weakling get the best out of  _ him _ .

“You guys are hilarious,” Ace deadpans, but the twitch on the edge of his lips gives him away. Haruta scowls at him.

“I didn’t mean it,” moans the boy. “Can I go now? I think I can smell Sanji’s lemon tea.”

“Come on,” Ace says as he helps the boy to stand up. He puts an arm around him, leading him out of the room, Nami in tow with a watchful look directed at the pirates. “You can tell me what kind of nut things you kids have been up to while big bro was gone.”

“You know it’s all Luffy’s fault.”

Ace’s fond laughter is the last thing they hear. When it’s silent, Haruta looks up at Izou with apology on his lips, but it dies in his throat at the look in his brother’s eyes.

“I thought you were hurt,” Izou says, almost running a hand through his hair before he thinks better of it. He looks downtrodden and Haruta wants to punch himself. He puts that look in Izou’s eyes. Strong, resilient, Izou, who is a survivor of the worst.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Haruta says sincerely. Izou nods then looks at the gaping hole on the wall with dismay.

"Come, Haruta. Let’s get you cleaned up. You look like a mess," he says. 

Haruta does, with his frazzled hair and scowling face. He takes Izou’s hand and lets himself be led into the washroom. His lips then stretched into a wide grin, heart warmed by the memory of the display of protective fits his brothers had over him.

Being a little brother to the most badass pirate crew ever existed is the  _ best _ damn thing in the whole world.

* * *

Izou does not think it’s an exaggeration when he attempts to wash Haruta’s face for him.

Haruta disagrees.

He flails and tries to escape as Izou sits him down, just long enough for Izou to get his face wet. Once they are done, Izou grabs a soft towel from the rack and wipes his little brother’s face. The face Haruta makes says clearly of what he thinks of this babying. Izou scoffs at him. Obviously, until Haruta finds someone who can take care of him, he will always be the one who gets taken care of. The same goes for Ace, for that matter, but Haruta is a priority because he’s never had to take care of anyone before. Unlike Ace with his little brother.

Thinking of Ace’s little brother brings a wave of pain to Izou’s heart as they climb down the steps. Perhaps he should have seen it coming, but Izou did not know of Luffy until yesterday. The great length Ace went through to keep Luffy’s existence a secret is incredible. Izou admires his little brother even more now. For someone like Ace, who questions his own existence, being able to love somebody that much is a great feat on itself. Izou has a feeling they should thank Luffy for who Ace is today.

In the kitchen, Sanji is still there, smoking and leaning against the sink. A girl that Izou has seen coming in with Ace is nursing a cup of tea. She looks up at their entrance, eyes wary and watchful.

Izou is under no delusion that they are as welcome as Sanji made them to be. When Marco approached Luffy, the shift in Sanji’s posture was not missed by any of them. Izou has been a Whitebeard Pirate long enough to notice a protective stance when he sees one. And the look Sanji gave Marco made Izou’s hand itch for his gun; because while Sanji might not be up to par to go against his brother, he has no doubt that the kid will  _ die _ to wreak vengeance upon Marco if he’d tried to harm Luffy in any way.

Izou will toss his gun into the ocean if this girl is any different.

“I’m sorry for my friend for startling you,” Sanji says as he exhales. “He has a legitimate reason to be twitchy, I swear. I hope Haruta wasn’t hurt?”

“He wasn’t,” Izou replies, but levels a look at a shrinking Haruta. “Let’s hope he’s learned not to overreact next time.”

Sanji chuckles deeply. The oven makes a noise and he puts his cigarette away before donning a pair of mittens. As he pulls out a tray of what look like chocolate chips, the girl stands up and approaches a cupboard. She takes out two white plates with delicate golden markings.

“This will not be enough to tide Luffy over,” she says to Sanji as she puts the plates on the table. “Are you starting lunch?”

“Makino-san is coming over later,” Sanji replies, gingerly holding the tray before depositing it to the table. He glances at Izou thoughtfully before he looks back to the cookies, which the girl has started to separate between the two plates. “Can I trouble you guys to bring this out for Luffy? I already made lemon tea and there are pies too,” he says.

“No problem,” Izou accepts promptly. He takes a plate out of the girl’s hand and Haruta takes the other one with wonder in his eyes. He’ll take a cookie the minute Sanji is out of sight, Izou knows.

“Thanks,” Sanji says and gracefully turns back to the sink to start the dishes.

Izou finds himself under the girl’s scrutinizing look as Haruta flees to the backyard. “I’m Nami,” she says. She has a dark blue tattoo on her shoulder, ginger bob cut hair and round brown eyes. She looks to be about Luffy’s age, young and sweet, but there is hardness in the way she carries herself.

She’s a survivor, Izou realizes. Just like him.

“Izou,” he replies. She gives a smile, small and just a touch hesitant.

“I know,” she says. “You’re the sixteenth division commander of the Whitebeard fleet.” Then she says something completely unexpected. “Thank you for accepting Ace.”

Izou recovers quickly. “Oyaji wanted him no matter what,” he says with a fond smile, recalling the trials they went through to break down Ace’s walls. “He would have become our brother one way or another.”

“It’s not just that,” she shakes her head. “You…you didn’t drive him away when you found out.” What exactly, they both know. “Even though Whitebeard was a rival of Gold Roger back then. You fought a war for him, so just…thank you. I would hate to find a way to get back at you guys if you’d done the opposite.”

Fearless and bold, just like Sanji and Luffy. Izou is beginning to see a pattern here. “Oh?”

She shrugs casually, but there is a fierce fire in her gaze. “Ace saved my life. I wouldn’t be where I am today if it weren’t for him. I may be weak and small, but brute force is not the only way to ruin a kingdom. Foul plays do it just as fine.”

Izou would  _ hate _ to make an enemy out of her. 

“I’m glad we did what we did,” he says sincerely.

She smiles. “So am I.”

* * *

Lunch comes and goes. When Makino arrived, she made a beeline towards Ace and Luffy first, kissing her two favorite persons on the forehead and leaving Ace red to be laughed at by Luffy and the rest of them. Izou watched this with a small, fond smile beside Namur and Oyaji.

Currently, Ace has his little brother tucked in front of him. The younger teen is stuffing his mouth with slices of apples. Ace wears an amusingly doting look as he wipes the smudge off of Luffy’s cheeks. Haruta is by Vista’s side, watching the long-nosed boy—who has been introduced as Usopp, and something about that name and face is oddly familiar to Izou—with a look that has petrified children and adults alike, the latter only by the virtue of the Whitebeard tattoo he carries. The children only because Haruta looks pretty and wears such a venomous look. Izou forever blames the rest of his brothers for that one. Usopp seems to be uncomfortable for an entirely different reason, using Ace and Luffy as a buffer between him and them.

Makino is quite adept at refusing Rakuyo and Garp’s request for sake. Izou is pretty sure with the way she wears that smile, she can shoot someone point blank and still be smiling. Izou would know, seeing as he’s done that quite a few times. Sanji and Nami didn’t come out to socialize. They appear to be quite content isolated in the kitchen. Usopp, on the other hand, is valiantly trying not to be noticed. He seems to be determined to ignore the Whitebeard pirates. Izou would say he has a grudge against pirates, but then again, he’s a friend of Ace.

“Are you all friends?” he asks, looking at Ace then Usopp.

“Yeah,” Ace says with a grin. “Before I set out to the New World, I met Nami and Sanji. Usopp’s been off and on the island for years. It’s very convenient that they’re all here together today.”

“We’ve been here since the news arrived,” Usopp mumbles, and dammit what is  _ it _ about his name that sounds familiar? “Zoro got here first, if you can believe it…” he trails off, his eyes widen horrifically.

“Zoro!” Luffy shouts, giggling.

Ace raises both his eyebrows. “Zoro?”

“Zoro!” Usopp shrieks. He stands up and dashes towards the door. From where Izou is, he can hear him shouting to the two persons in the kitchen, “WE FORGOT ABOUT ZORO!”

Something crashes and Sanji’s voice carries out to the backyard. “FUCKING—I knew I forgot about something!”

“How could we forget about Zoro!?” Usopp wails.

Seeing as the rest of his friends are useless, Ace turns to Luffy for an answer. The teen smiles his sunshine smile. “We sent Zoro out to get the bandits.”

Ace appears to be quite pained by that statement. “You sent  _ Zoro _ into the  _ forest _ ?”

Nami strides out of the kitchen with a scowl that is outdone by the blush on her face. “Yes, we sent Zoro out to the forest. It was a lapse in our judgment.”

“How can you send Zoro into the forest?” Garp asks. He looks quite baffled and amused in equal measure. “Forget about him finding the way. We’ll never find him because of his hair.”

“Hilarious, Gramps,” Ace grouches. “I can’t believe you sent Zoro into the forest.”

“Shut up about that already!” Nami snaps. “We need to find that idiot before he accidentally ends up on the other side of the forest.”

A grim look settles on Ace’s face. “Right. Luffy.” The boy looks up. Ace grins. “Let’s go surprise Dadan.”

That apparently sounds like a grand idea to Luffy as he yells his agreement. Ace stands up and expertly maneuvers Luffy to rest on his back. Then, with all the grace of a brat who knows he has the heart of all the pirates and marine present, he marches towards Oyaji and Garp (and conveniently, Izou). By the endearingly stupid grin that makes Ace way younger than his twenty years, mirrored by the wider one on Luffy’s freckle-free face, Izou knows the two old men have lost this battle before it even begins.

Off-sight, Rakuyo begins miming choking and gasping noises.

Oyaji takes a moment to consider the two, until their grins fade slightly at the edge. Then Oyaji smiles, wide and fond and it will never stop making Izou blush with both embarrassment and delight, because here is a man who calls them his children, no matter who they were before Whitebeard took them into the fold of his family.

“Be back before nightfall,” Oyaji cautions. Just then, Sanji walks out of the kitchen with a ragged straw hat at hand. He puts it on Luffy’s head and the boy says his thank you with a smile that is slightly different than anything else Izou has seen on him.

“Will do,” Ace chirps before turning around and starting to walk towards a small path leading into the forest. 

Luffy twists his head to give Oyaji a wide toothy smile just before they disappear. “Giant-ossan! I really like your moustache!”

Vista and Rakuyo mysteriously begin choking and coughing.

Oyaji caresses his moustache, now hacked off at one side, with a grin that Izou is very familiar with.

It’s the grin he wears every time he’s thinking of any poor son of a bitch that he wants to add into the family.

* * *

The path that leads up to Dadan and the bandits’ hut is familiar. Ace walks the road at a leisure pace. Luffy is a comforting weight at his back. The younger boy has his arms wrapped Ace’s neck loosely, head resting against the back of Ace’s. The walk will take about an hour. When they get to the hut, the bandits can go look out for the wayward swordsman. Ace has a different plan at hand.

“We’re going to visit Sabo, aren’t we?” Luffy, observant as ever, says quietly.

“Yes,” Ace whispers. “I need to apologize to him as well, remember?”

Luffy’s laughter is more soothing than anything else in the world. “He’s gonna be  _ so _ mad at you. But that’s okay, he’s sad-mad, you know?”

“I know,” Ace replies, smiling at the old phrase Sabo once used to explain why they were mad at Luffy whenever he went off on his own.

“Your new family is so nice,” his little brother says, and Ace can hear the relief and smile in his words. “That pineapple-head is so cool, so are Vis-whatshisname and Juju.” (“Vista and Jozu,” Ace corrects, laughing.) “The one with hair like Yassop gave me his treat, but the fish guy kept watching me and asked silly questions.” He can imagine that. Rakuyo is weak to little brothers of any kind while Namur is just so easily surprised. “That lady is so sad, you know, so is that girl.” Is he talking about Izou and Haruta? Oh man, he better corrects Luffy before he presses the wrong button with either of them. “Why are they sad? Did somebody important to them die in the war?”

Ace’s smile dims.

Luffy’s arms tighten. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ace says and pats the arm around him.

He tells Luffy about everything. About Teach and his betrayal for a devil’s fruit that he could have had just by asking, about Thatch and his tragedy at the hand of somebody he thought was a brother, about Ace’s revenge-driven search for Blackbeard, about the battle that ruined an entire town (but not about the threat Luffy has hanging above his head, not yet), about Impel Down and Marineford. At the end of his tale, the roof of Dadan’s hut is within their sight. Ace stops because he has to steel himself before he meets the woman who did her best to take care of them and the people who loved them for them even though they’ve been forced by Garp to take them in.

“He was loved by everyone,” he says. “He’s been in the crew for as long as everybody knew, and we will always remember him even now that he’s gone.”

“He was your nakama,” Luffy whispers to his neck. Ace nods, because to Luffy that word means anything and everything to him.

“Ace?”

Ace looks ahead and sees Dogra. The book that he always held like a keepsake has fallen into the ground. He looks like he’s seen a ghost, Ace’s name fell from his lips as if he were afraid that the sight in front of him is a mere cruel illusion forged by the deep despair within him. Ace remembered Dogra, shaken and pale, as he told them of Sabo’s end at the hand of a man’s whim. He is the one in charge of buying newspapers, and he wonders if he was also the one who told them of what happened to him.

“Hey, Dogra,” he greets, smiling.

Luffy waves his arms. “Dogra! Ace is alive!”

Dogra’s eyes immediately well up with tears and he runs towards them. He hugs Ace’s waist, blabbering nonsense and Ace thinks, yeah, Dogra was the messenger twice over. He puts an arm around the man’s small shoulder, and, in a low voice, asks his forgiveness for making him go through that experience again. Dogra shakes his head many times and tells Ace he’s just glad he’s alive.

The noise attracts the rest of the bandits, and Ace is suddenly swarmed by wailing grown men. At some point, somebody has taken Luffy off of his back, but Ace knows all of them would sooner fall over their own swords before they even consider hurting Luffy, so he returns the embraces he receives as best as he can instead of demanding for Luffy to be returned.

“ACE!” They wail like babies and Ace can’t help it. He laughs and reciprocates every tearful embrace. The bandits are rough around the edges, because of their profession, but Ace knows each of them longs for the sense of belonging Ace himself had been looking for a long time. And they found it with a woman who puts up tougher walls than Marineford’s gate.

Speak of the devil, and there she is.

Her hair is still a wave of bright ginger, braided tightly to the head at the top. She looks as if she’d lost weight, though, by the way her blouse a few sizes too small and the lessening number of notches on her buckle.

“Ace…” she rasps out, disbelieving as she takes a few hesitant steps forward.

“Hey, old hag,” he says, and for the first time, he’s smiling as he utters the words.

As she’s trying to crack his ribs, again, Ace’s smile only continues to grow wider.

Yep. It’s good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humiliatingly, I forgot the main premise of this fic is luffy is disabled. That's why it was not in the summary. Um, surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> So I surrender my soul  
> I'm reaching out for your hope  
> I lay my weapons down  
> I'm ready for you now


End file.
